One Year Ago/02:00
The Prologue takes place a year before the main events of Until Dawn. In this chapter, the player takes control of Beth Washington only. 2:00 A.M. As the game opens, Jessica is seen debating with Sam about an impending prank they plan to play on Beth's twin sister, Hannah, as Mike and Emily watch. Jessica dismisses Sam's concerns, claiming to be "looking out" for Emily, and heads up to the lodge's guest room with Mike and Emily, who are soon followed by Ashley and Matt. Mike stands at the door in wait for Hannah, Jessica and Emily hide under the bed, Ashley ducks behind a partition, and Matt climbs inside the wardrobe with a camera, ready to film the prank. However, Sam decides to take matters into her own hands and begins searching for Hannah. The player is given control of Beth in the lodge's kitchen. She can see her brother, Josh, and his best friend, Chris, drunkenly passed out on the counter. The scene ends when she either reaches the lobby door after looking at the note from Mike that tells Hannah to meet him in the guest room, either on the kitchen side of the table or from the other side of the counter. Meanwhile, Hannah enters the guest room and sees Mike waiting for her. He suggests that they start with making out and go from there, but Hannah instead begins to remove her clothes. Before she can remove her blouse, she hears laughter from under the bed and covers herself with her arms. The others take this chance to pop out at Hannah, humiliating her. Sam barges into the room and tells Hannah that they were just playing a prank on her, but Hannah ignores her and runs out of the cabin and into the woods. Sam, concerned for her, proceeds to call them jerks before running after Hannah. Beth notices Hannah running out of the lodge and starts to worry. She can choose to try to wake Josh up to help her, to no avail, or run out of the room. There, she warns them that someone's outside before noticing all the commotion and begins to walk over to them, taking her winter coat along the way. Everyone follows Hannah out to the door and yell after her to come back. Beth catches up and asks them what's happened. Jess and Emily claims that Hannah can't take a joke, hinting that she may have overreacted about the prank. Beth, hearing this, starts to get angry and demands that they tell her what happened. Mike tells her that they were just joking around, but Beth calls them jerks and runs into the woods after Hannah, calling out for her. Mike asks Sam if they should go after her, but Sam tells Mike that he's probably the last person she wants to see. The screen now cuts to Beth as she's running through the woods looking for Hannah. This section introduces the player to QTEs. After a series of QTEs, Beth can choose to pick the fast route through the woods or the safe route. Regardless of which route she takes, she continues to run through the woods until she reaches a divergence in her path. She can then choose between following the footprints, or following the noise. Not long after, she is given another choice, one of which is following the shadows she sees. Beth stops running and can find a totem in the snow, which depicts Beth falling to her death. As she walks along the path, Beth flinches as she hears a noise and witnesses flames before they fade away. She finds Hannah nearby, crying in the snow. Beth, now relieved that her sister is safe, offers her coat and helps her up while Hannah begins to degrade herself, claiming that she "was such an idiot". Suddenly, the sisters hear an eerie noise behind them. As the noise grows, they start to feel anxious and terrified so they run away. As they cross a bridge, Hannah trips and falls down for a few seconds before Beth runs back to help her up. In doing so, Beth's phone falls out of her pocket and into one of the cracks on the bridge. Seconds later, they find themselves at the edge of a cliff. Frightened and unable to run any further, they hold hands and back up until Hannah accidentally falls off the ledge, pulling Beth along with her. Beth manages to grab onto a branch with one hand and Hannah with the other, telling her to hold on. A mysterious stranger reaches out to Beth, who can either drop Hannah and attempt to grab the stranger's hand or let go of the branch and hope for some form of survival, or do nothing, which results in the branch snapping. All options will result in Hannah and Beth falling from the ledge. Hannah rolls down the cliff into a cave below, and Beth continually and harshly tumbles down sharp protrusions in the terrain on her way down to the cave, almost assuredly killing her. The chapter ends with Hannah and Beth's unchanging faces on the screen before the scene cuts to black. Transcript View the chapter's transcript here. View the first therapy session after the chapter here. Collectibles Totems * Once Beth turns on her phone light, she can find a death totem. Character Deaths Beth Washington * Regardless of the player's decision to let go of the branch or to drop Hannah, both sisters will fall from the ledge, presumably killing them both in the process. Category:Segments Category:Beth's Segments